Aonde quer que eu vá
by Margarida
Summary: Universo Alternativo. Por que o que eu queria era, de alguma maneira, tê-la por perto...


Disclaimer: Saint Seya e seus peonagens relacionas pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus peonagens relacionas pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas.

Uma fic especial, feita para uma pessoa especial e que eu amo muito... Mas não vou dizer quem é, pois logo irão descobrir lendo a fic!

Tema: **"Aonde quer que eu vá", Paralamas do Sucesso. **Tudo de bom essa música!!

-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Olhos fechados para te encontrar**_

_**Não estou ao teu lado, mas posso sonhar**_

_**E aonde quer que eu vá**_

_**Levo você, no olhar**_

Eu a vi cair. Lentamente, como uma folha seca que se desprende do galho mais alto de uma árvore. Suas asas fechando-se, as penas manchadas e murchas por conta do seu sangue se esvaindo, seus olhos cerrados, para nunca mais se abrirem.

Eu a vi cair. E então um sentimento que julgava não existir dentro de mim se apoderou de meu coração. Ódio. Raiva. Rancor. Aquele que a ferira mortalmente foi o primeiro. Seus subordinados tombaram logo em seguida.

Eu não via mais nada além da minha dor. Do seu corpo inerte. Novecentos e noventa e nove deles foram ao chão, apenas corpos, cabeças rolando para todos os lados. E quando finalmente estava frente à frente com o último, ele ainda teve chances de me dizer alguma coisa, mas não foi implorar por sua vida. Foi para amaldiçoar a minha.

-Mil... Esteja certo de que... Nunca mais se livrará da face... Da máscara... Da morte...

Mil. E quando seu sangue lavou-me as vestes, eu já havia me tornado um deles. E não pude tê-la em meus braços uma última vez...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Eles estão por toda parte. Posso vê-los. Posso sentí-los. Posso tocá-los se quiser, falar com eles... Mas não posso impedí-los. Habitam todos os lugares, todas as regiões, todos os povoados, cidades e desertos. Alimentam-se da fraqueza humana, da ganância e ambição, do vício e da pobreza.

Desde pequena convivo com cada um deles, já perdi a conta de quantas centenas de seres assim eu vi. Não sei explicar os motivos, ou mesmo me recordar de quando tudo começou, mas sei que esta é minha sina. Geralmente os vejo à noite, quando gostam de sair para "caçar". E as pessoas com as quais cruzo pela rua sequer imaginam a batalha que acontece ao seu redor, por suas vidas. Suas almas.

Anjos e demônios. Mas, curiosamente, nunca nenhum deles ousou se aproximar de mim, ou mesmo me tocar. Anjos me reverenciam em sinal de um respeito que desconheço. Demônios fogem de mim ou se mantém distantes, como seu eu pudesse lhes fazer algo.

Apenas um ousa se aproximar. A me dirigir a palavra. Já ouvi alguns de seus subordinados o chamarem de Máscara da Morte. E cada vez que tento enxergar além do que aqueles olhos azuis mesclados e intensos demonstram, ele desaparece.

O que ele tanto teme que eu descubra?

-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Não sei bem certo se é só ilusão**_

_**Se é você já perto**_

_**Ou se é intuição**_

_**E aonde quer que eu vá**_

_**Levo você no olhar**_

**São Paulo, uma noite fria de julho do ano de 2008**

Estava sentada há horas na mureta do terraço. Abaixo de si até o chão, cerca de vinte andares, além de uma calçada apinhada de gente e a rua trancada pelo trânsito. Mas ela não tinha medo. Não se importava nem mesmo com o vento forte que lhe jogava os cabelos castanhos, meio avermelhados, no rosto de traços delicados. Olhos atentos observavam o céu e as janelas dos demais prédios à sua frente. Viu-os se esgueirando por frestas, portas abertas, até ralos de banheiros e tubulações de ar condicionado. Estava na hora de caçarem.

Um ranger de uma pesada porta de ferro se fez ouvir, mas ela não deu atenção. E um homem, de pele bronzeada e olhos azuis mesclados caminhou até pouco passos de distância de onde ela estava. O sobretudo negro era pesado demais para que o vento o levantasse, mas seus cabelos da mesma cor de seus olhos estavam revoltos por conta dele. Gostava de observá-la. De admira-la. Ao menos aquilo não lhe havia sido tirado.

-Fazem um excelente trabalho, não? Sua voz firme se fez ouvir, apenas para que ela soubesse que ele estava ali.

-Para o que foram criados, sim. – ela respondeu, sem se virar para ele. Seus olhos continuavam fixos no prédio em frente.

-Me parece mais pensativa do que de costume... O que te aflige?

-Você... – ela respondeu, sincera – Por que não sai para caçar como os outros? Por que insiste em me perseguir em noites assim?

-As fraquezas humanas e suas emoções já não me satisfazem há muito tempo... Quanto a você, é diferente. Não é como eles. Talvez por isso a persiga.

A jovem então voltou-se para ele, fitando-o com certa curiosidade. Como assim ela era diferente? Não, aquilo estava errado. Ela sentia medo, raiva, culpa, ódio, amor e era fraca, como todos os seres humanos.

-Mas quem foi que disse que é de todo humana? – ele disse, como se lesse seus pensamentos – Não é o que me parece quando a vejo.

-Como assim?

-Eu já fui um humano um dia... Um humano como qualquer outro, exceto por um detalhe: assim como você, eu podia vê-los. Anjos e demônios. E podia vê-la também.

-Vê-la?

-O mais belo anjo que já conheci... Um anjo feito de tamanha bondade que foi capaz de entregar seu coração puro a um reles humano feito eu. Um anjo que pereceu em uma guerra, sem que eu pudesse fazer nada para impedir. A raiva que senti por isso foi tamanha que perdi qualquer vestígio de razão que pudesse ter e matei tantos demônios quanto pude ver e ferir com a espada sagrada de meu anjo. Mil, para ser mais exato. Foi quando me tornei um deles.

Não entendia por que contava aquela história a ela. Uma jovem comum, mas que... Que o deixava entorpecido com sua voz doce e seus olhos tão vivos e... Melancólicos. Como estavam naquele momento.

Ela voltou-se para o prédio em frente, suspirando. Ele a acompanhou com os olhos, o que estaria se passando em sua mente naquele exato instante?

-Não sou tão diferente deles... – ela apontou uma janela, de onde podia se ver um casal brigando entre si, enquanto ficara de pé na mureta do terraço – Sou tão ou mais fraca do que todos eles juntos, Máscara da Morte... Talvez por isso tenha caído...

E saltou. Para o nada, para o vazio, para o chão. Máscara da Morte precipitou-se sobre a mureta, chamando por ela, gritando por seu nome. Em vão.

_**Longe daqui, longe de tudo**_

_**Meus sonhos vão te buscar**_

_**Volta pra mim, vem pro meu mundo**_

_**Eu sempre vou te esperar**_

_**E aonde quer que eu vá**_

_**Levo você no olhar**_

Um segundo que pareceu durar uma eternidade. O céu escuro e poluído da cidade se tornou azul e limpo, os prédios deram lugar à árvores e flores, o asfalto quente da rua era um caminho de terra e grama. E ela estava bem ali, à sua frente. Sorrindo, as longas asas brancas bem abertas, o vestido azul claro esvoaçava com a brisa.

-Júlia...

Uma lágrima rolou por sua face. Uma face coberta pela Máscara da Morte.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Miga, espero que tenha gostado e entendido... Achei meio confuso, mas foi assim que as idéias surgiram na minha cabeça e se eu não escrevesse, minha cabeça estaria nesse exato momento enfeitando a Casa de Câncer.

Beijos, miga linda! E para todos que lerem também.


End file.
